Fun And Games
by apracot
Summary: "Love is all fun and games until someone loses an eye of gets pregnant." - Jim Cole. Well no one loses an eye, so I guess that means someones pregnant. H/P


Ok so I found the quote when I was looking for a quote for another story, so it's what gave me the inspiration to write this one shot story. Hope you like it!  
_

"Love is all fun and games until someone loses an eye or gets pregnant" – Jim Cole.  
_

"It's broken." Emily shouted through the bathroom cubicle door, sighing angrily as she did, and hitting the wall to her left.

"You know you're lucky we're the only people in here because you shouting 'it's broken' while in a toilet cubicle creates so many bad scenarios." JJ called back as she sat on the bathroom sink, having skilfully avoided sitting on one of the wet patches on the counter, swinging her legs happily.

"Sweet pea, it can't be broken, it's impossible to buy four broken ones." Garcia replied realistically, as she leaned against the wall beside JJ, staring at the ceiling and counting the tiles on it out of sheer boredom.

"That doesn't sound too good either." JJ informed Garcia with a smirk, as she leant her head back against the mirror.

"Ok JJ, get your mind out of the gutter, and Garcia, throw me in another one because these are all broken." Emily shouted sounding extremely pissed off.

"Fine, but it won't make a difference." Garcia sighed as she reached into the box, pulled out another one, dropped it on the floor and kicked it under the bathroom door with the top of her stiletto heeled foot.

"You know you should have kicked that with the side of your foot." JJ instructed her absentmindedly, as she watched the small object skid across the floor and into the stall.

"You know not all of us were soccer goddesses as kids." Garcia replied in defence, a teasing tone to her voice.

For the next four minutes the bathroom was in almost complete silence, other than an agent who came in to fix her hair, but became unnerved when Garcia and JJ just watched her silently, not moving from their spots, which caused the woman to leave quickly.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Came Emily's muffled cry after a while, as she rested her elbows on her knees and covered her face in her hands. "No, no, no." She chanted slowly.

"Let me guess," JJ sighed dryly, "this one's 'broken' as well."

Instead of answering Emily swung open the bathroom door, almost tearing it from its hinges, and stormed over to the bin where she proceeded to throw five pregnancy tests, all of which were positive, into the bin, each one hitting the bottom harder than the last.

"We need to buy another brand." Emily told her two friends, who were watching her with matching amused smirks on their faces.

"Emily, as much as I'd love to sit on this sink all day as you pee on little sticks, I have this thing called a job that I really need to get back to, so I really don't have time to run to the shops for you again." JJ told her.

"Come on Em, it can't be that bad." Garcia soothed her. "I mean with genes like yours this baby is going to be hot, plus with Hotch's genes in him or her, they're going to be able to make other kids pee their pants with one look... you're going to have a super model baby, that no one will dare pick on." She commented.

"But we've been dating for five months... and only two of them months was actual dating... the first few was more about... you know." Emily prompted, suddenly feeling shy about the subject.

"Emily, I think we know sweet pea, the little bundle of joy in your belly wasn't put there by a stork." Garcia said with a knowing look, as she patted Emily's still flat stomach.

"Yea, it's a lot less fun that way." JJ added, also smiling slyly.

"But... Haley was only buried six months ago... what if I was just his rebound, what if I'm just like a piece on the side?" She thought out loud, as she stared into space sadly.

"Well then, we'll do two things in that situation." Garcia told her simply and professionally, as if it was a business deal. "Number one we kick his ass so hard he becomes the first FBI agent to orbit the moon, and number two we get his head examined."

Emily couldn't help but laugh at this, some of her anxiety being erased just by her two best friend's presence.

"Garcia I wouldn't go that far, unfortunately I've been used before... I'm sure I can pick myself up this time as well." She told both women.

"Right, we're going to need names and current addresses of the guy's who used you... oh and a large abandon warehouse so no one can hear their cry's of agony as we torture them." JJ informed her matter of factly.

"Ok." Emily snorted, "I'll give you all that when you help me with my current situation."

"Well Emily honey, he was I see it, all you can do is march up to his office and... hand him them case files and tell him you're not doing extra hours again." Garcia finished lamely as an agent from counter terrorism walked into the bathroom and gave the three women a weird look before heading into the stall that had previously housed Emily.

Emily, Garcia and JJ exchanged looks before picking up the remaining pregnancy tests... knowing that if they were found there would be one hundred rumours circulating before the day was out... and quickly made their way out of the bathroom, so they could continue their conversation in private.

"Ok," Garcia continued quietly once they were in the hallway, "as I was saying, you just need to march up and tell him straight out that he got you knocked up." She informed her friend bluntly, in true Garcia style.

"Obviously you also need to phrase it better than that." JJ added, imagining the scene in her head if Emily simply marched in to Hotch's office and came out with that statement.

Emily sighed and resisted the urge to run back to the bathroom... she honestly didn't know what she was going to do.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Emily was still contemplating and agonising over what to say, and how to say it, when lunch time slowly rolled around two hours later.

She looked at her watch and once she realised the time, she got up from her desk and made her way slowly over to the break room to get a cup of coffee, so she might be able to focus more on work... or at least focus enough to think of what to say.

"Oh no you don't!" JJ scolded as Emily poured herself a cup of coffee. "Coffee and babies don't mix." She added as she took the coffee off Emily and added two sugars to it before taking a gulp out of it herself.

"So you're taking coffee off me and drinking it in my face... I don't think so!" Emily exclaimed as she reached for another mug, easily bypassing JJ and reaching the coffee machine to pour herself another cup.

"Sorry chickpea, not so fast." Garcia said suddenly from behind her, as she grabbed the second cup from Emily and added some cream and two sugars before leaning back against the counter beside JJ and taking a drink, sighing contently when she did.

"Well you two are really great friends." Emily told the pair sarcastically, as she watched them enjoy their coffee a little too much.

"Well there's some tea in the press." Garcia informed her friend with a bright smile, motioning to the press to Emily's left.

"Nope, that's off the list as well." JJ informed Emily, just as she went to reach for the tea. "God its fun to see someone other than me go through this." She added with a content smile.

"I really hate you two." Emily growled, as she watched her friends drinking coffee, feeling her eyes turn from brown to green.

"We love you too honey." JJ replied happily. "Now have you given any thought on what you're going to say?" She asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Yes..." Emily replied with a sigh, "What I have so far is 'can I talk to you for a second?' and after that I'm just going to wing it."

"Normally this is the part where we'd tell you not to go in there not knowing what you're going to say." Garcia said, "But this is one of these things that not even the 'knower of all things knowable' can talk you through." She added with a look that clearly said, 'you're on your own'.

"Thanks guys." Emily grunted, as she looked up to Hotch's office and seen the man in question hang up his phone and lean back in his chair, probably relaxing after a stressful work call.

Emily took a deep breath and pushed her hair out of her face, locking her eyes on Hotch's office door in determination.

"Wish me luck." She asked her two friends.

"Good luck honey." JJ said giving her friend a quick hug.

"You'll be fine." Garcia reassured her as she gave her a hug. "And we'll be here when you come back." She added.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Come in." Hotch called when he heard the knock on his office door, opening his eyes and leaning forward on his seat, pulling a file out in front of him so make it look like he was working, just encase it was Strauss.

"Hey." Emily greeted quietly, once she stepped into his office, immediately grabbing Hotch's attention away from the file he was pretending to read.

"Hey sweetheart." Hotch greeted happily. "What's the matter?" He asked hesitantly, once he noticed the nervous look in her eyes and the way she avoided his gaze.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Emily asked uncertainly, looking up to meet his eye briefly, but looking away again just as fast, due to the fact that his eyes were studying her intently.

"Sure... take a seat, is everything alright?" Hotch asked, panicking slightly when he seen how uncomfortable Emily was as she fidgeted in her seat, picking at her nails.

"Uh yea... everything's fine Aaron." Emily told him, knowing that at least that was true, because the more she thought about it, the more she realised that the one thing she was sure about was that she wanted this kid, with or without Hotch.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked, not missing the use of his first name when she spoke to him, something that was normally reserved for outside work hours, when they were alone.

"Well, there's something I need to talk to you about actually..." Emily told him, trailing of nervously.

"Ok Em, but just tell me because you're starting to scare me sweetheart." Hotch told her, leaning forward in his seat in expectation.

"Do you love me?" She blurted out suddenly... oh yea Emily real smooth!

Hotch was a little taken aback at first, never having really thought about his feeling for Emily beyond the fact that she was almost as smart as Reid, wickedly funny, smoking hot and kind enough to be there for him when he'd needed her.

"Oh Jesus..." Emily squeaked, once she realised how needy that had sounded. "Forget I asked that!" She added suddenly, the fact that Hotch hadn't replied, and was still sitting there in shock, telling her that he didn't love her and was trying to think of how to tell her... great!

"Yes!" Hotch almost shouted, just as Emily went to get of the seat.

"Yes you'll forget I asked that?" Emily questioned in shock... well this discussion was going well!

"No! Yes that I love you Emily... I love you!" Hotch told her quickly when he seen she'd gotten the wrong idea.

He hadn't realised until now, but he did love her. It wasn't just her brains, humour, looks or caring nature he loved either... it was the way her eyes lit up when she seen a fresh pot of coffee, and the way she always had to sleep on the right hand side of the bed, and the way she read Jack stories using different voices, and the way she was the only person he knew who could eat a five course meal and still want to stop for chips on the way home, and the way her hair always smelt of pineapple, unless they were on a case, then it smelt of strawberry, and most importantly it was the way that her presence in a room made him happy, even on the toughest and most gruesome case.

"Yes, yes Emily I do love you... I love you more than there are stars in the sky." He confirmed when he seen her stare at him blankly.

"Right... well then in that case there's something else I need to ask you." She said with a sigh as she sat back down, waiting for a 'go ahead' look from a confused looking Hotch before continuing. "How do you feel about more kids?" She asked cautiously.

"Uh..." Hotch replied blankly, being totally unprepared for this question. He waited for her to say something else but when he realised that wasn't going to happen he continued. "I guess I'd like more one day." He told her.

"How soon?" Emily asked awkwardly, with a look somewhere between nerves and joy on her face.

It was then that the little light bulb in Hotch's head finally lit up and he realised why she'd been asking so many odd questions.

"Is there something you want to tell me Emily?" Hotch asked her cautiously, trying to keep the smile off his face encase he'd gotten the wrong idea... which he highly doubted at this stage.

Emily nodded her head briefly and looked down at her lap, where her hands were still fidgeting with the hem of her jacket, before she took a calming breath and looked back up to meet Hotch's eye.

"I'm... I'm pregnant." She told him eventually, looking away again when she spoke.

"And... are you sad you are?" Hotch asked in confusion, when he seen that she was still nervous looking.

"No! No it's not that... I'm just not sure if you want to be a father again yet... I mean we've only been together properly for two months... it's not exactly a perfect situation..." She began to babble, her breathing becoming quicker as she spoke.

"Emily," Hotch almost had to yell over her, letting a smile cross his lips for the first time, bringing out both his dimples, "Two things I have to say to you... number one, of course I want to be a father again, and being a father with you makes it even more perfect, and number two... since when have our lives ever been perfect?" He asked her, causing Emily to laugh for the first time all day.

"You really mean that?" She asked him, still smiling shyly.

"Every word... except the 'our lives aren't perfect' part... when I met you my life became perfect, and this is going to make it even better." He told her truthfully.

"Aw..." Emily replied smiling, "That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard!" She told him before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"There was me trying to be nice, and you go and throw it in my face." Hotch muttered, trying to sound hurt but failing when he started to smile as Emily tried to regain her composure, failing every time... because a laughing Emily was definitely one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen.

"I'm sorry." Emily finally managed to say, "But seriously I'm glad you're happy with this." She told him sincerely. "And as long as our child doesn't get your cheesiness gene I'll be happy too." She added with a smirk.

"Yea well as long as our child doesn't get your OCD gene I'll be happy." Hotch shot back with a playful grin.

"That was below the belt!" Emily exclaimed in a mock hurt tone, clutching her chest dramatically.

"So was your comment." Hotch replied teasingly.

"Tout chez!" Emily replied with a small laugh before she stood up slowly. "I better get back to work now." She sighed, looking out to the break room where JJ and Garcia were still standing, waiting patiently. "My boss is a real slave driver and if he knew that I'd gotten no work don today I'm pretty sure he'd be pissed." She joked.

"Well your loving boyfriend says that even though your boss is really mean, he understands, and we shall talk more tonight... your slave driver boss on the other hand, says why the hell haven't you gotten anything done?" Hotch joked, also standing so he could... unnecessarily... walk her to the door.

"Well I spent all morning raiding all the pharmacies in DC for pregnancy tests and sitting in a tiny cubicle going through all of them... I spend all afternoon trying to think of what to tell you, and all of my lunch hour getting annoyed by Garcia and JJ... who by the way know everything and were going to kill you if you reacted badly, so wise move loving me back." Emily told him happily, leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek when she'd finished talking.

"Well I guess running around DC counts as some form of work." Hotch reasoned as he reached for the door handle to open it. "Anyway, I'm sure you managed to slip Reid a file or two." He added with a smirk.

"Damn, you got me." Emily laughed as she allowed him to open the door and she stepped out, feeling a whole lot better than she did when she'd entered the room.

~.~.~.~.~

"Well, well, well? How'd it go? How'd he take the news?" JJ asked excitedly when Emily made her was back to the break room, almost toppling Emily over as she ran to her friend's side.

"Yea are we going to be buying him one of those cigar things for new dads or poison to put in his coffee?" Garcia asked seriously, though with a smirk playing on her face, as she too moved quickly to Emily's side.

"Neither." Emily told her as she took two biscuit out of the packed in the table. "Hotch doesn't smoke." She added with an almost giddy smile when she seen the confused looks on her friends faces.

She watched in amusement as both her friends processed what she'd just said, and she almost laughed as she seen the realisation dawn on both their faces at exactly the same time.

"Oh Yay! He said yes!" Garcia squeaked happily once she'd realised what Emily was saying.

"Ok PG, calm down, I didn't propose to him." Emily laughed as she took a bite out of her biscuit.

"Oh, but you should! Then you could have a big wedding and I'd finally get to be bridesmaid, because let's face it, at the rate JJ and Will are going, wedding's won't even exist anymore by the time they decide to have one." Garcia joked.

"Hey, Will and I are happy the way we are, we don't need marriage." JJ informed her as she rolled her eyes... the subject of her and Will's relationship had always been one that jokes were made about due to their slack views on actually tying the knot.

"Yea and sorry to disappoint you Pen, but I'm pretty sure Hotch and I are thinking along the same line as JJ for now." Emily told her friend with a shrug.

"Well you guys are no fun at all." Garcia sighed dramatically. "Oh well, I guess I'll resort to plan B." She told them.

"Which is?" JJ asked hesitantly... knowing that is if was one of Garcia's plans it may be better to stay in the dark about it.

"Get Morgan to scare Kevin into proposing." Garcia told her friends with an evil smirk that caused Emily and JJ to laugh.  
_

There, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and tell me what you thought. =)


End file.
